Vampire Kiss
by Naruto's beloved doll
Summary: Fate is a fickle mistress. But sometimes, fate can bring the broken together. Where they can go on a journey and may just find that "Love is the cure to many things."  Not good a summaries, better if you read.
1. Chapter 1

**April 3****rd**** 2012**

***A/N- Hi everyone! It's been years since I've had the time to be an author on this site. School, Work, etc.(real life) was banging on my door telling me if I didn't get my act together I wasn't gonna be able to reach any of my goals. SO… I'm doing much better now and can come back and write for the site in my spear time. I haven't given up on the stories already in my profile. The chapters I had written for them, however, are lost. I'll try to re-write them and update soon. This latest story is waaaays different form the stuff I read and wrote years ago, so I hope It's up to par. Well, R&R. TTYL.**

**OH! And for all intents and purposes we will say that the final battle happened in 2006 instead of 1998. Harry turned 18 in July, and Teddy is now 8 months. Charlie is going to be 39 'cause there is not a concrete age for him. **

**And another thing. Thank you **pikachumomma** for getting me interested in the pairing. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I did I wouldn't be writing here would I.**_

_**WARNING!- **_** Slash, Creature sex, Mpreg-later chapters ****(don't like then don't read!)**

**Vampire Kiss**

Chapter 1- Hello

**Friday December 1****st****, 2006- 6:05am**

IT was raining again, he mused with indifference. 'Then again it was almost always raining in Forks.'

He was never a man to complain about the weather before. The weather was actually one thing he had loved most about his home. It made everything so green, and alive. Now, Now it was dull. It called for melancholy, and that was something he really didn't need at the moment.

Maybe recent events are what had caused him to "open" his eyes to the dreariness that was Forks.

'Yeah,' he snorted in desertion. 'Maybe the fact that my daughter got married, left Forks the very next day, never came back from her Honeymoon, and then one day all the Cullens just up and left, without anyone so much as leaving a message for me about MY child!…,' he gave a short bitter chuckle. 'Maybe, just maybe, that was to blame for his recent mood.'

Heaving a great sigh, Chief Charlie Swan reluctantly got up from bed to start his morning. For the past three months since the Cullens left with his last chance of contact with his daughter he had been stuck in haze. All he could focus on was get up, bathroom, dress, gear-up, grab the keys, and get to work. From there, well, it was mostly muscle memory and automatic response. He was mostly fine until he had to come home. The house had never felt so lonely before he had known he was alone.

He sighed again then blinked twice. He felt the urge to laugh. It seemed that while didn't even remember getting into the shower, he was already at work.

He heaved another heavy sigh, turned off the ignition, and made his way out of the car. All the while he wondered if it was possible to die from sighing too much.

**Thursday November 30th, 2006- 4:02pm **

"Now boarding flight 551 to Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. All passengers with A and B tickets please come forward."

As he heard the announcement he couldn't help but sigh with relief. Hearing those words took, what seemed like, more than half the 100 ton weight that had been resting on his shoulders.

After Voldie had perished from his own rebound curse, the light show that resulted from the power the spells let off give the goblins the perfect opportunity to shimmer in, grab him, and shimmer out while leaving a replicated body of him. He had been immediately transferred to Grignotts, where the goblins had promptly presented him with a squirming, and wet Teddy. They had taken him the moment the battle had started, and replaced his tiny body. No one would question it, because though SIDS was rear in magical children it still happened. They probably wouldn't even notice for some time with how much attention they have paid to the babe before.

While there he was made swallow potion after, and do rituals for days. In the end he had gone from Harry Potter the forsaken savior to Hadrian Nicholas Michaels Lord of the Noble Michaels biological father to one Theodore "Teddy" Gabriel Michaels. Now, after six months of hiding to make sure that there was no way he would be traced they were finally leaving.

And as he walked towards the gate he couldn't stop the smile that made its home on his face, for what seemed like the first time in months.

** Friday December 1st, 2006- 3:34pm **

**Forks' Police Station**

Charlie tried his hardest to concentrate. It seemed like even work was losing its appeal. He watched as the words swam in fount of him and wondered if this was what it felt like to drown.

No seeming to know he was speaking the word he muttered to himself, "If it's like this maybe…"

He was cut off before he could finish his musings by fingers sniping in front of his eyes. Giving his head a quick shake he looked up to meet concerned eyes of Jim Novak.

"Charlie…Chief, are you with me man?" Jim asked his concern quickly masked by he badly timed sense of humor.

"I'm fine Novak," he said as he put a well rehearsed smile on his face.

"Good!," Came the jubilant response.

When no other words came forth the smile on his face quickly turn upside down. They stared at each other for a moment and Charlie thought that he should be amused at the fact that his deputy was starting to fidget in front of his desk, but couldn't seem to pull the emotion.

Sighing for what seemed to be the thousandth time today he asked, "Did you want something Novak?"

"Oh! Right.. I was wondering if you had already greeted your new neighbor."

"I have a new neighbor?" he muttered incredulously. 'How could I not have known this?'

"Yeah, you do. They came in late last night. The house had been sold for months though. Heard around town that they had movers moving their stuff in for the past two weeks. You probably didn't notice 'cause you were here.?" Jim rambled. For some reason he had been feeling nervous around his boss recently.

Charlie gave a quiet "hmm" while he contemplated in his head how it was that he got to the point that he didn't know the basics of his surroundings. That wasn't him and he sure as hell was not going to let it be him. So yeah he was hurt, but not even his parents' deaths brought him to the point where he contemplated drowning. Bella had ways to contact him. She obviously did not want him in her life. So the was no sense in wallowing in self-pity. The words 'I'm better than that,' were now repeating themselves over and over in his mind.

"That's probably it." He said giving his first real smile, however small it was, in a long time as he said, "I make sure to go welcome them tonight. Thanks for the heads up. Don't wanna look like I'm slacking," he then finished with a wink.

He never saw the red flush that brightened Novak's cheeks as he scurried back to his desk after squeaking out a quick "Your welcome."

**Thursday November 30th, 2006- 6:32pm**

He was pooped. Between the 8hour flight with an infant, the almost 4 hr dive to Fork, and then having to get settled when he got here, Hadrian Michaels wasn't sure he ever wanted to move again.

'I'm definitely not doing this again.' He thought as he sank further into the deliciously comfy couch. He let out a pleased sigh as he snuggled down even further, all the while hoping that Teddy wouldn't wake anytime in the near future.

Just as he was beginning to finally drift off, the door bell rang.

If looks could kill whoever was behind his door would have burned to ash.

Grunting with the effort it took to get up Hadrian move towards his door while calling out a soft "Coming!"

Grumbling about "people always coming at the wrong times," he tried to straighten his clothing as he moved to open the door…

**6:30pm**

'They painted the house blue. How did I miss all these changes.' Charlie huffed annoyed at himself. 'They could've burned the place down for all I noticed!' He thought as he moved up the drive to the new white painted door.

'I wonder what they will be like.' He thought as he moved to ring the door bell. Just as he was about to ring it again he heard a soft call of "Coming" and instead put a friendly smile on his face.

The door opened, the smile slipped off his face, and the world came to a standstill. The most enchanting eye were peering up at him from a gorgeous face. His world narrowed in on eyes that could outshine emeralds, creamy skin as smooth as porcelain, and an artistically crafted face framed by hair that reminded him of a wood burning fire.

The last thing he was aware of before his world went black was the most musical voice chiming out a soft and curious "Hello."

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

***A/N-Well that's the beginning. Tell me what you think. I wanna know if it's worth continuing. I like constructive criticism, but there is no need for flamers! If you have a problem with the fic then don't freaking read the damn thing! I already warned you in the beginning what this was gonna be about.**

**Later!**

**P.S. I need to get a Beta so if you see mistakes I'm really sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**April 6, 2012**

***A/N- Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the encouragement so far! You made me feel so good about the story that I finished the next chapter faster than usual, and it's longer! So here it is hope you enjoy. And to those still waiting for the other stories to be updated (even though it's highly unlikely that you are reading this since the other stories are Het and about Naruto) please wait a little longer. If all goes well I should have them finished by the end of the week.**

**About the questions asked. All the questions I got asked in the reviews were things that would spoil some surprises in the story if I were to answer them. So I'll have to ask you to please wait, and thank you for asking anyway. Still ask questions if they can be answered I will.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I did I wouldn't be writing here would I.**_

**Vampire Kiss**

**Chapter 2-**** Parting is such sweet sorrow**

_Last time…._

_The door opened, the smile slipped off his face, and the world came to a standstill. The most enchanting eye were peering up at him from a gorgeous face. His world narrowed in on eyes that could outshine emeralds, creamy skin as smooth as porcelain, and an artistically crafted face framed by hair that reminded him of a wood burning fire. _

_The last thing he was aware of before his world went black was the most musical voice chiming out a soft and curious "Hello."_

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

He heard something. It seemed to ride on the wind, and sounded like twinkling wind chimes. It tickled his ears, and seemed to be calling to him. He didn't know where he was, and his officer instincts were telling him to stay and try to figure out his location. But it was never to be said that Chief Swan was not a curious person. After all he reasoned 'Curiosity may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought the dang thing back.' So he followed the sound. He found soon found himself on the crest of a hill overlooking field of lavenders and multi-colored forget-me-nots.

A child with a head of beautiful auburn curls was chasing butterflies in the field. He could make out blue-green eyes, as bright as an ocean gem, alight with joy set in the small cherub face. The tiny winged insects seemed not to mind as they chased and were chased by the child. He was entranced as he watched multi-colored wings land in the unruly curls before taking off again and flying circles around the moving body.

The child laughed again, and he could feel a smile spreading on his face. It was such a beautiful sound, and he never wanted it to stop. Another tinkling laugh joined the first and he quickly turned his head, and zeroed in on the source.

Sitting on an emerald green blanket under the shade of an old willow was an emerald eyed angel. He felt his heart skip a beat, his palms get sweaty, and forgot how to breathe. He wondered if this vision was fates way of laughing at him again, for he would surely lose himself if this was but a dream, or if Chamuel was gracing him with his presence. Either way he never wanted to forget this. As he looked on he tried his best to take in every detail of this angel. He started from the slightly waving hair that burnt different shade of red and highlighted by gold that was carelessly thrown over a slender shoulder, took in the cheeks flushed and rounded in laughter, moved on to the entrancing movement of the black silk covered chest onto the hand gently caressing a rounded belly. A rounded belly…

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the thing that he knew shouldn't be there but looked so perfect and natural attached to the body. He wanted to touch it. To press his face into the soft yet firm curve, and he wanted to hear the heartbeat that he somehow _knew_ was hidden under the layer of skin. He needed to kiss that skin, and claim the body, because it was his. Every cell in his body screamed that it was his.

He didn't notice when he had started moving, but he was now just a few feet away from his _need. _He quickly closed the gap and was on his knees before the angel in seconds. Everything in him urged him to move his hand, but instead he looked up and into eyes that were observing him with mirth-filled pleasure. The seemed so much brighter up close. He felt a hand on his and looked down to see slender fingers delicately rap around his, and tug his hand to signal he move closer. Just as he was about to lay his intertwined hand on the rounded stomach he heard a soft call of "Charlie."

He cried out softly in distress as the colour seemed to bleed out of the world around him. He heard another call of "Charlie."

"Charlie" the voice called again he didn't want to leave, and tried his best to hold on, but with another call of "Charlie" he was gone.

**Thursday November 30th, 2006- 6:37pm **

**Michaels' Residence Forks, WA**

When he had gotten up to open the door he had expected to find the nosy neighborhood wife. From what his ex-aunt had taught him, they were always the first to come "greet" a new neighbor, and in a small town like Forks everyone was your neighbor. However, what greeted him was much more pleasant.

The first thing that greeted him was a nice broad chest, encased in the typical officer uniform shirt. He then moved his eye up to meet a ruggedly handsome face. He watched as hazel brown eyes took in his face just as he was doing to the others and Hadrian couldn't help but think that it was 'Definitely better than have to greet some nosy female.' However, pleasure quickly turned to concern as he watched the eyes of his admirer become more and more unfocused.

"Hello," he said softly without breaking eye contact with the handsome face.

Concern turned to panic, when instead of answering the man at his door eyes rolled into his head as he started to slump backwards. Before he could make a conscious move to stop the fall Hadrian's magic quickly bought the body forward, and into his outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around the body and half dragged half carried the man into the house and onto his obscenely large and comfy sofa, absentmindedly commanding his magic to close the door as he did. He frantically checked for anything that could be wrong with the man, and found nothing. I tried again using both magic and muggle methods to check. He gave a quite sigh of relief when the scans once again came back negative and chalked it up to exhaustion.

Gingerly sitting on the edge of the couch next to the man he watched he face curiously as the man continued to sleep. He saw rapid movement behind the lids hiding hazel and Hadrian couldn't help but wondering 'What kind of dreams was the man having.' He watched as brows furrowed and absentmindedly move his hands to smooth them out. He quickly retracted his hand when the man odd sound, and moved off the couch.

"What bloody hell are you doing? You don't know a thing about this man. Matter a fact you never seen him in your life. Pull yourself together. You're not one of those chits that moon over the first handsome face they see!" he harshly muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath, straightened himself up, and moved back to stand over the couch.

'First things first I have to know who it is I brought into my house' he thought with a wince. He just got out of a war, and was supposed to be more cautious than this. "Maybe I've gone soft over the last few months with Teddy." He mused quietly.

He checked both front pockets first and couldn't fight the flush that bloomed across his cheeks when his seeking fingers brushed against the bulge in the man's pants. He quietly chastised himself again and used his magic to call for the wallet instead. It flew out from under the body on the couch and smartly smacked into his waiting hand, from what he assumed was a back pocket. He opened the wallet, and turned his sight to the driver's license and silently mouthed the name "Charlie Swan." It was a simple name that he thought suited the man laid out on his couch.

He once again found himself seated himself next to the man, 'Charlie' his brain supplied, before thinking of what to do next. He didn't want to wake him, but it was the most logical thing to do. He up from his thoughts to see the most heart stopping smile on the peacefully sleeping face, and felt his heart skip a beat. Quickly moving forward before he could lose his nerve to wake the man, he quietly called to him.

"Charlie." He called and felt the body under his tense. He watched as the peaceful expression turned into the furrowed brows and frown of someone not wanting to wake up. He smile softly 'That's so adorable,' he thought and called to him again.

"Charlie," He paused.

"Charlie," He called again, and watched as the frown deepened even further. 'Should I be afraid of how cute I find this?' Hadrian questioned. He hadn't known the man for more than a conscious minute, and he already reacted to him far differently than he had ever reacted to anyone else. Putting those thoughts aside to analyze at a later time, he got back to the task at hand.

"Charlie," he called again, and this time he got a quiet groan and fluttering eyes. He reached out his hand to shake a shoulder, but as he laid his hand there Charlie shifted, and as his luck would have it Hadrian fell unto his chest. He heard, and felt, a shape intake of breath as used his palms to push himself up. Looking up he found hazel eyes that stared straight back into his green, and could not stop the blush that blazed its way across his cheeks.

**(*A/N- End of chapter. At least this was where it was gonna end before the reviews, so give yourselves a pat on the back you've been rewarded!)**

**7:05pm **

He groaned, when he realized it was a dream. Not wanting to get up he shifted hoping to get more comfortable in his bed. He felt something fall on his chest and was quickly on the alert. Getting a read on his soundings he quickly figure that no he was not home, that he was probably on a couch in someone livingroom from the armchair and TV he could see, and that though he had been dreaming the object of his dream was very real and currently lying on his chest. The last observation caused Charlie to inhale a sharp burst of breath, which resulted in the redhead on his chest raising their head and meeting his eyes.

He watched in semi-conscious amusement as a very attractive blush worked its way from face to collarbone. Amusement quickly turned to arousal as he wondered how far the blush would spread. Amusement turned to shock at himself, because unless this was a _very _flat-chested woman pressed against him, the person was male. Last time he checked he was pretty sure he was straight, but as he looked at the male still resting on his body he found that the arousal did not dissipate.

_(*a/n- don't usually do these in the middle of a chapter, but let me explain. Hadrian is an androgynous beauty in this fic. Though Charlie subconsciously knew that Hadrian was a man- hence the surprise at the rounded belly in the dream- he still has to confirm this in the real world.)_

Charlie quickly found himself between a rock and a hard place. He could either find a way to get the beauty to realize they were still on him, or he could let them stay in this position and they feel his growing problem. Making a quick decision he politely cleared his throat, before he could get any words out the redhead was scrambling to get off of him. The flush that had been fading, was coming back tenfold.

Sitting up to hide the slight tent that was raising in his pants, Charlie tried to hide his amusement at the adorable image the flushed male made fidgeting nervously in frount of him and trying to look everywhere in there room but in his direction. He cleared his throat again and waited for the male to turn his eyes to him.

Once his eyes met expressive greens he put a smile on his face and softly called "Hello."

Charlie thought he might have heard the beauties breathe hitch, but chalked it up to wishful thinking. He was too far away to hear something like that. He watched as green-eyes seemed to debate on something with himself, before straightening up and turning to him. He felt anticipation as plump, peach-pink lips parted and…

"Hello Charlie. My name is Hadrian. Are you okay?" The soft chiming voice almost made him shiver with pleasure. But once he got past that questions were quickly building in his mind. His confusion must have shown on his face, because before he could even open his mouth green-eyes, 'Hadrian' his mind corrected was speaking again.

"You passed-out when I answered the door. So, I brought you in and tried to figure out what was wrong with you. You worried me by the way. It seems like you were just exhausted, and I would have let you sleep but I had questions. So, I looked for a wallet so I could at least get an answer on what your name was. Here by the way," Hadrian held out Charlie's wallet, which he quickly took, and continue babbling. "I found your name on your license, and decided to wake you, cause I didn't want to fall asleep and you wake up in a strange house wondering what the bloody hell was going on and when I went to wake you up I slipped and fell onto you and here were are." The last three words of the sentence came out in an almost quiet squeak.

Charlie, whose eyebrows raised with he each rushed sentence, tried his hardest not laugh or coo at the sweet man.

Finding his voice he started by saying, "Hi, well I'm fine I think. You are probably right about the exhaustion, and I'm sorry I scared you." He went on steady ignoring the quiet mutter of 'I said I was worried not scared' from the fiery redhead who had moved to sit across from him. "Thank you for returning my wallet, and for waking me. I am really sorry that I put you in this situation." He said all the while wondering if he should tell Hadrian about the chief badge on his shirt that says "Charlie Swan". He decided not to point it out if he didn't notice. Something in him did not like the idea of causing the beauty further embarrassment.

"It's okay, and you're welcome." Hadrian said quietly. There was a pause in conversation after that, but before the awkward silence could completely settle a wail rang through the baby monitor that Charlie had not noticed sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

With a muttered "Excuse me." Hadrian was out of the room.

Charlie sighed. For some reason he really did not like the thought of green-eyes, 'Hadrian,' anywhere but the same room as him.

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

***A/N-Well that's the end to this chapter. Thanks for reading, and please keep the reviews coming. They give great motivation. As I said before love constructive criticism, but hate flamers. So if you don't likey then don ready!**

**Later!**

**P.S.- I'm having a hard time finding a beta reader for slash, and Harry Potter, and Twilight. I think I'm doing fine on my own, but it doesn't hurt to get help. So if you wanna help PM me, I'll read a fic from you, and consider it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**April 8, 2012**

***A/N- I don't know why, but I love this fic right now, and can't seem to stop writing on it! I would have uploaded this chapter earlier last week, but school kept me too busy to even log in. So because of that and how much I'm loving this ficlet right now here is another, slightly late, chapter. Enjoy! **

*****A/N- As you so from the last authors note I tried to upload this chapter in April of last year but it didn't work out. And as I've said before my updates will be irregular because I'm a full time student with a full-time job, and full-time problems. But I can tell you that I have two other chapters besides this that I've written that will be posted in upcoming days. The same could be said for the other stories in my profile, and I will post those after posting the chapters to this fic. Reason being that when I try to do them all at once I can never get to it. So enjoy, and hopefully it kinda makes up for the loonnng hiatus.**

**Oh! And here are some answers to you guy's questions and comments.**

"_**Why did you name this story Vampire Kiss?"- NewBlueTrue**_

**ME- You'll find out in about 3 chapters. Don't wanna spoil the surprise.**

"_**Hadrian's hair, what happened to make it red?"- NewBlueTure**_

**ME- Everything in this fic is for a reason. If I told you the answer you might be bored when the truth is revealed, but I did leave a slight(very slight) hint in the first chapter. Maybe re-reading it will help sate your curiosity… Or maybe it will just fuel it.**

**- **_**Lemo**_

**ME- Thanks bunches for the heads up. I fixed it, but you're welcome to let me know if you see anything else.**

**- **_**GeorgiaGirl999**_

**I'm glad that you would help me if you could, but since I haven't gotten any messages yet, and I seem to be doing good on my own, there is no need to worry. I'll make do with just me, but I found it sweet that you would help if you could. So, thanks. ^-^**

**- **_**Everyone Else!**_

**Thanks so much for all your support, whether it be through reviews, alerts, favorites, etc., you guys are all freaking awesome! Your encouragement is great motivator and I hope y'all continue to enjoy this fic.**

**Vampire Kiss**

**Chapter 3-** **Along came baby**

"_It's okay, and you're welcome." Hadrian said quietly. There was a pause in conversation after that, but before the awkward silence could completely settle a wail rang through the baby monitor that Charlie had not noticed sitting on the coffee table in front of him. _

_With a muttered "Excuse me." Hadrian was out of the room._

_Charlie sighed. For some reason he really did not like the thought of green-eyes, 'Hadrian,' anywhere but the same room as him._

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

Thursday November 30th, 2006- 7:29pm Michaels' Residence Forks, WA

Hadrian let go a breath of relief as he ascended the stairs. He didn't understand how that man could make him react the way he had been. It was embarrassing. He would have to give Teddy an extra treat for having such good timing. Opening the door to his son's room he walked over to the cherry wood crib to pick up his still crying son.

**Xx**xxxxxxxx

Teddy's face was scrunched and red from crying, his tiny brow lips half-open ready to let out another wail, when he felt a calming hand rubbing his tummy soothingly from over the bars. He let out a pitiful whimper as he opened his puffy cerulean eyes to look at the blurry blob his daddy made. The little fists that had been waving around in his distress came to rest on that warm comforting hand. He continued to sniffle as he waited for daddy to pick him up. He was cold, and wet, and hungry, and he wanted daddy to fix it like always. He cooed through his sniffles as warm hands cradled him, then brought him to a warm chest. Whimpers still leaked from his lips, a consequence of his cry, but it was worth it as he listened to his daddy softly hum to him as he was taken to the plush table to be changed and powdered. Oh, how Teddy loved his daddy. He took such good care of him, and he didn't ignore him when he cried.

**Xx**xxxxxxx

Charlie was worried. He didn't understand why the thought of the man he just met being with someone else made him feel so sad and angry at the same time. He hoped that the mother was no longer involved. 'Maybe she is dead.' It certainly did not look as if there was a woman of the house, for while the decor was home-y it was not overly feminine. He was disturbed at how happy he felt at the thought of a woman he did not even know being dead. Those thoughts were quickly shoved aside in favor of listening to the cries of the infant trickle off as Hadrian's cooed reassurance to his child. He couldn't stop the soft smile that graced his face as he heard the beauty hum a smooth melody. He was sure he knew the tune, but for the life of him he couldn't remember the lyrics.

The humming soon tapered off, and he couldn't hear anymore sniffles from the infant. A voice coming from the stairs answered the questions in his mind.

He listened with a smile as Hadrian made his way back to the livingroom telling his child, that he was "such a good boy," and that "daddy will make you food to fill that empty tummy soon," in a whispered singsong voice.

When they turned into the room he Hadrian smiled apologetically before saying "I'm sorry I ran out like that, he has been fussy all day because of the plane ride. He usually sleeps through the night now, but the poor thing hasn't been able to really eat well today so that's probably the cause of him waking up just now."

Charlie felt his breathe hitch, and wondered if he would ever be able to breathe right again. He heard what was said perfectly well, but all his attention was on the baby in Hadrian's arms. The hair and eyes had changed in his dreams, but the face looked, almost, exactly the same. As he looked at the baby that could be the child from in his dream being held by the man from his dreams, not for the last time, he hoped the dream came true. Right at that moment he knew he would do everything in his power to make it so. Even though one part of that dream was still, to his knowledge, impossible he'd fly to the fucking moon in a cardboard box just for a chance to make it real.

So distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice that Hadrian had moved till he was right in front of him…

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

After walking into the room again Harry was suddenly nervous. He couldn't help but feel bad for leaving the room in such a hurry, and felt the sudden need to explain himself. So he did.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that, he has been fussy all day because of the plane ride. He usually sleeps through the night now, but the poor thing hasn't been able to really eat well today so that's probably the cause of him waking up just now." He said as he adjusted Teddy's position on his hips.

Shyly, he looked up at Charlie after a couple of moments of not getting a response. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was certainly not for the man to be zoning out again. He rushed forward in a hurry, hoping that the man was not about to repeat his earlier episode. He slowly waved one hand back and forth in front of Charlie's face, and was relieved when the chief seemed to snap out of his trance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Sorry 'bout that." The police chief apologized looking straight into his eyes. There was something in Charlie's eyes that he couldn't decipher, and it made him very nervous. Or maybe it wasn't the look, and he was just nervous because of how attracted he was to the embarrassed flush making its home on Charlie's cheeks and a crooked smile on his lips.

"It's fine." He said as he gave a soft smile. His green meeting smiling hazel.

They stayed like that for a moment before Ted's sniffles brought them back.

Tearing his gaze from that of the Chief, and looking off to his left, Hadrian was starting to wonder if he would ever stop blushing as he felt his cheeks heat up again. After a moment of trying to get his thoughts together, and rid the blush on his face he turned back to face Charlie. Only to drop his gaze a moment later as he realized the Chief had been staring at him the whole time.

"Umm… Well. I have to go make Teddy his bottle now… I'm sure he's pretty hungry." He said after awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Sorry. I didn't come over with the intention of staying so long. I'll get outta your hair." Charlie said as he rose from his position on the couch and turned towards the door. A sad glow in his eyes that he hoped Hadrian didn't have the chance to see.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

****A/N- The end! JK. I'll post chapter 4 in a day or two. Later!**

**Oh, and here's a fun fact about my life for those who care. Even with all I have going on I signed up to staff for Momo Con. Yay overworked me! **

**The link below is to show you how I imagine Teddy looks right now.**

img0. liveinternet. ru /images/attach/c/4/81/158/81158734_1324073436_viewer_16. png


	4. Chapter 4

**Written: October 30****th**** 2012**

***A/N- Hi everyone! Happy Halloween! So, been trying to write this thing for months, and finally finished today. Don't know when I'll actually be able to post, but I hope you all enjoy.**

****A/N- Sorry, it took so long to post this. My granpa had cancer and died a few days after my last post. I was too wrecked to bother doing anything for a while. The good thing about the long hiatus is that I now have 6 chapters written and I will try to post one once a week this way I can stay ahead and have a steady stream of posts. I say try 'cause I'm back in school (on an overload semester) and working at the same time, so if I don't please be patient with me. Thank you all for the favs, reviews, follows, and community additions! It great to know that you guys like my story so far, and its great motivation. This chapter is also way longer than any of the others. The chapters individually are also longer, because the story (while still at the slow part) is starting to really develop. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Vampire Kiss**

**Chapter 4****- Flowing and Going**

"_Umm… Well. I have to go make Teddy his bottle now… I'm sure he's pretty hungry." He said after awkwardly clearing his throat._

"_Sorry. I didn't come over with the intention of staying so long. I'll get outta your hair." Charlie said as he rose from his position on the couch and turned towards the door. A sad glow in his eyes that he hoped Hadrian didn't have the chance to see. _

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

**Thursday November 30****th****, 2006- 8:18pm**

**Michaels' Residence Forks, WA**

Charlie Sawn had never felt so out of grips before. He was embarrassed and mentally cursing himself for not figuring that Hadrian would want him to leave. Honestly, it was a little weird that he stayed so long when he originally only can by for a quick meet and greet. He was also confused as to why he felt lost and dejected because Hadrian wanted him to leave.

All those thought were quickly pushed aside, because just as he turned to the direction of the door Hadrian called out "No!" before quickly grasping his wrist with his unoccupied hand.

Charlie turned around in surprise to find an angst look on green-eyes face. He wanted to reach across the short distance and smooth out the face, but before he could Hadrian stared talking.

"I'm not trying to kick you out. And I'm pretty sure that we haven't got to talk about whatever it is you came over here to say. I was just saying that I have to move to the kitchen to make Teddy's bottle, and I probably should get dinner for myself while I'm in there, and that it if you want you can have dinner with me, I mean us… If you want that is."

All of this was said in one breath and Charlie was almost dizzy form trying to follow it all. He also wasn't sure if he should be amused or concerned with how little Hadrian had breathed. Deciding to analyze that later, he concentrated on what _his_ green-eyes had said.

"I'd love to stay for dinner. I mean as long as it's not too much of a hassle." He said smiling at the nervous_cute_ looking man. He then quickly lost all the air in his lungs as a result of the beautiful beam he got in return.

"Great! I'll go in the kitchen and get Teddy's bottle and something for us." Hadrian said still smiling brightly. Hadrian seemed to be in thought for a moment before looking up at him shyly, and his breath left him again. 'That face should be considered a sin.' He thought. In his daze he almost missed what was said next.

"Do you mind holding Teddy while I'm in the kitchen? It's just that I prefer for him not to be in the kitchen." Hadrian said, his eyes pleading. Charlie didn't even realize he had said "yes" until the babe was gently transferred to his arms. After a light kiss to the sniffling babes chubby cheek Hadrian was off to the kitchen, leaving Charlie with an arm full of Ted, and a longing for a kiss of his own.

Looking down into the curious baby-blue eyes of the infant, he smiled, before moving back to the couch, resting Teddy on his chest, supporting him with his arm, then launching into a one-sided discussion about everything and anything that came to mind right then. Funny thing was all that was really on his mind right then was the babes' green-eyed father.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

Teddy was surprised when his daddy laid him in the others arms. So much so that he couldn't help but be curious. It had been a while since he was held by anyone else but his daddy. In fact he really couldn't remember a time when he was held by anyone else. The funny little men that grunted didn't count in his mind.

The others hands where nice. Strong and steady. Safe. Teddy decided then and there that he liked this other, especially when other placed him over the drum in his chest. That combined with the words other was speaking made a very interesting rhythm, and Teddy was sure he'd be asleep if he wasn't hungry. It was almost as good as when his daddy sang to him. He thought as he half dozed.

**xxxxxxxxxxX**

Hadrian was shocked at himself. He couldn't understand what had possessed him to do what he just did. He should be happy that the Chief was about to leave. He sighed. He should've done a lot of things differently when it came to the Chief, but for some reason being around Chief Swan he felt that he was… freer?...more at ease…Different. He just felt different around Charlie.

"Whole" he whispered so quietly he didn't even notice the word.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he moved further into the huge modern kitchen, and over to the black marble counter tops he had put in. Unshrinking the bag with the few groceries he brought with him he sorted them out, before choosing things that he could make without seeming too suspicious for someone that just moved in.

"Hope he doesn't mind grilled cheese and tomato soup." He murmured before willing his magic to hurry the process while he moved to make Ted's bottle.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

"…. and though I like being the chief here, I gotta say I miss the action of Seattle. Sure it was more violent, but back then I felt like I was really making a difference…"

"Then can I ask what happened to make you give up the job in Seattle?"

For a split second Charlie thought that it was Teddy that asked him that question, and he quickly looked to his chest to see sleepy eyes looking back. The shock wore off abruptly after, and he couldn't decide which he wanted more; to smack himself, or dig a deep dark hole to hide himself in. Instead, he rose from his position on the couch, Teddy cradled in his arms.

"Do you need help with anything?" He asked as he faced Harry, completely forgot to answer the question.

"No, actually I came in to tell you it's done." Green-eyes said as he turned around to head back through the swing door that lead to the kitchen. "It's not anything fancy. I still have to find the town grocers… Though I'm not sure how to get there and back without a car." The last part seemed to be absent thinking on Hadrian's part.

"That's perfectly fine." He said. "I could take you there tomorrow if you want?" he added after a pause. His voice raised in question. A nervous smile set on his lips.

The beam he got back and the enthusiastic "Yes!" changed the nervous smile into an equal beam.

He was lead to a small table set with what looked like a plate of grilled cheeses, and two bowls of tomato soup.

"Cheese and tomato? A man after my own heart." He said as he placed a dramatic hand over his chest and smile crookedly at a redfaced green-eye. "How did you know that this was one of my favorites?" He couldn't help but tease as he pulled out his chair to take his seat, naturally adjusting Ted into the crook of his arm as he sat down.

Looking across the table at a half sitting and stuttering Hadrian, he couldn't contain the booming laugh that escaped him. It had been so long since he let out a laugh like it. It was freeing. The sweet laughter of the babe in his arms only added to the feeling.

When his laughter finally died it was quickly replaced with a wide grin and something alive settling itself in his chest. A warm feeling was added to that as he caught the tender expression that had settled itself on his green-eyes face at some point during his hilarity.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

He never knew a laugh could be so powerful_atractive_, it was made even better when Teddy squealed happily and started laughing along. In that moment he never wished for a camera more, though he had his doubts that a picture would do the moment justice. How he wished that it wouldn't end.

He almost didn't notice it was till he met hazel eyes looking at him with tenderness and something else he couldn't decipher. He wasn't sure how long they spent staring at each other, and couldn't he decide if he was happy or not that Ted broke the moment with his squawk for attention.

He turned his eyes away while trying to will away the flush that he knew was working its way along his cheeks and bridge of his nose. "I can take him back now so that you can eat." He murmured so quietly he was sure that Charlie wouldn't hear him.

"It's fine I can hold him and eat. I'm sure you could use a break to be able to eat normally, and it's no trouble for me." He heard Charlie respond. He could practically hear the smile in Charlie's words as he said them, and sure enough when he peeked up threw his lashes it was to see Charlie smiling while he patiently let Teddy play with is fingers of the arm that held him while reaching for Ted's bottle to feed him. He smiled before relaxing back into his chair and reaching a grilled cheese, and held back a giggle when he looked back up to find that Charlie seemed to be a master at one-handed feedings, and was reaching for his own sandwich.

All was quiet in the kitchen for a time, aside for the sounds of Ted feeding and them munching on their sandwich and soup. Hadrian was surprised to find that the silence wasn't the uncomfortable kind that you usually would have with someone you just met but the type of silence of people who are well acquainted with each other's presence.

When Charlie brought Teddy up for his first burp he decided while the silence was nice he wanted to talk. He tried to convince himself that the need to talk was just to sate his curiosity, and not because he was falling in love with the deep tenor of Char's voice.

"So you never answered my question." When all he got in response was a look of confusion he decided to elaborate. "About why you left the police force in Seattle to come to this tiny town."

All was quiet for a while. Hadrian was sure that Charlie wasn't going to respond. That he had stepped over some imaginary line, and that any moment now Charlie was going to walk out of his house and never come back. He had just opened his mouth to apologize, but Charlie began talking.

"At first I was only taking a leave of absence… My parents got really sick you see. Well, actually my dad was sick first, so I came back to help my mom. She soon got sick too. So it ended up being a temporary transfer." The last was almost too soft to hear. He paused so long that harry almost though he was done. "After my mom had died my plan was to stay the summer and take care of all the things my parents left behind, but then.. I met her….. Renee. We had the most amazing summer together. Going swimming, sight-seeing, fishing, and she even drug me along for shopping once or twice. She made me forget about all the bad I had suffered. Then the last week of summer..we found out she was pregnant. She was so happy about it, and, at that point, I had convinced myself that I loved her. So I had to be happy too…. We decided it would be best to stay in Forks instead of moving back to Seattle. It was supposed to be more stable. Throughout the pregnancy we started to notice things about each other we didn't like. I still tried to my best to be happy for her. Then Bella was born. For a while we were okay." Charlie paused for a long while, the hold he had on Ted seemed to get just a bit tighter. "Then one day I came home to find her packing when Bella was about 4 months. She said she couldn't take living in this depressing town anymore. That she was taking Bella and leaving." A hollow laugh emerged from somewhere deep in the Chiefs chest. "Did you know that they favor the mothers in custody hearings? 'Cause I sure didn't." Charlie scuffed, "She didn't have a job, and wasn't stable in any way, but they still chose her to raise our daughter over me." He ended his tale on a bitter note.

All was quiet for a moment, and he was tempted to ask what happened to Charlie's daughter. However, it wasn't meant to be, because right then Teddy decided to let out a loud burp. For a moment both he and Charlie both watched the babe in awe, before the broke into laughter. If it was slightly hysterical on Charlie's part, Hadrian didn't mention it. When they finally calmed down, the feeling of mirth was still in the room. They began speaking again, both making the unconscious decision to stick to lighter topics. Conversation seemed to flow much more easily after.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

Dinner was almost over. All that was left to do now was clean up after their mess. Ted was dozing in Charlie's arms, and the mood in the kitchen was light and peaceful as he ran a hand soothingly over the babe's soft hair.

The peace was slightly broken as Hadrian got up and began to remove the dishes.

"Let me help you." Charlie said in almost a whisper.

"No I have it. It's just a few things, and I don't want to wake Ted."

Charlie almost wanted to argue, but he figured that he could do the dishes next time. He didn't argue with himself about there being a next time. He knew that he would fight for it. So, He sat content to watch as Hadrian puttered around the kitchen, while he smoothly swayed the babe side to side.

He must have zoned out again because the next thing he was aware of was Hadrian bending over his shoulder to take a look at Ted's sleeping face.

"He usually doesn't fall asleep until I sing him at least one song." He heard Hadrian murmur. Charlie forced himself to suppress the shiver that wanted to come as he felt his green eyes sweet breath brush over his neck, and hummed non-commenting in response. "I can take him now. It's time to put him to bed." It took everything in him to pass over the small warm body in his arms, it had been so long and felt so good he just wanted to hold on a bit longer, but he somehow managed it.

He watched forlorn as Hadrian walk out the door. He couldn't help but long for the day the he would be able to follow him.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

Hadrian watched as Teddy stirred for a brief moment, but he was quick soothed back to sleep by his humming

As he walked back down the stairs, he couldn't help but reflect on all that happened tonight. He felt different around Charlie. It was very difficult for him to trust and yet here he was letting this man into his home, letting him hold his baby (the maternal instincts of his creature should not have allowed this so easily and for so long), and feeding the man (again something about this tickled him as odd). He was baffled and yet he couldn't find the will to question it too much.

He was so busy thinking that he tripped on air and would have fell if Charlie wasn't standing at the edge of the stair case and so quick to catch him. He didn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them it was to Charlie's face inches from his own. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in Charlie's strong arms, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes, and wasn't sure how long he would have stayed that way if Charlie hadn't caringly returned him to his own two feet. Those strong hands felt wonderful as they held onto his hips as he steadied himself. He worked hard to suppress the shiver that wanted to move through his body while trying not to melt; he wasn't sure if he succeeded at either attempt. He was sure he didn't manage to not shiver as Charlie's hands slipped from their resting place.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

He clenched his hands into tight fists the moment his hands left those hips. He could feel his control slipping. All he could think about was grabbing those hips and pulling that body back to his own, ravishing those sweet cherry lips, and watching those expressive eyes as the charged with great pleasure. He had to leave. Now!

"I.. It's getting late." he said and hope the strain wasn't noticeable in his voice.

Hadrian blinked back at him in confusion before turning around to face the clock on his mantel, the look of surprise that crossed his face at seeing the time was partially hidden from Charlie.

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so late. I didn't mean to keep you." Hadrian said sincerely as he turned back to face him fully.

"I didn't mind at all. It was the nicest evening I've had in a while, I definitely wouldn't mind staying even later, but I do need to take you to the grocery store tomorrow morning."

A flash of confusion quickly turned to recognition in green-eyes and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the shy flush that came with it all. He started moving towards the door before his control completely snapped. When he reached said door he took a step aside so that Hadrian could open the door; if he got a whiff of green-eyes sent before he walked out, he told himself it wasn't planned.

He turned once more to face Hadrian, and just barely managed to say goodnight before forcing himself onward.

A sweet "Goodnight Charlie" floated to his ears feet from his house, and he couldn't be happier that his back was facing the object of his desire for it was very obvious at this point. When he heard the door close behind him he hurried to his house and scarcely had a mind to close the door before he went to take care of the problem he was left with.

**xxxxxxxxxX**

**Well that's it for this chappie. Hope y'all enjoyed, and don't forget to leave reviews. Cookies to all you awesome peps!**


End file.
